


Kryptonite

by Alex Scorpio (scorpiolexx)



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: M/M, Post-Canon, Songfic
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-03
Updated: 2019-11-03
Packaged: 2021-01-21 11:47:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21298949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scorpiolexx/pseuds/Alex%20Scorpio
Summary: Сонгфик по песне 3 Doors Down 'Kryptonite': немного канон, немого пост-канон и фьюжн с ТОСом, изначально опубликовано на diary.ru в староглиняные времена
Relationships: James T. Kirk/Spock
Comments: 1
Kudos: 27





	Kryptonite

**Кто уже кулак, тому не разогнуться в ладонь**

** _ Н _ ** ** _ . _ ** ** _ В _ ** ** _ .  _ ** ** _ Гоголь _ **

_I took a walk around the world to ease my troubled mind,_

_I left my body lying somewhere in the sands of time._

Его бунт не первый.

И уж конечно – далеко не последний. Тем более непонятно то удивление, которое следует за его словами о желании вступить в Звездный Флот. Спок искренне недоумевает о причине столь бурной реакции, но изумление вот оно, повисло в зале почти физически ощутимо, и, кажется, его можно потрогать рукой.

Сарек – тоже, к слову, тот еще бунтарь – никак не комментирует поведение сына, самой мягкой характеристикой которому, по мнению остальных, является «наглая выходка». Но во взгляде отца нет ни тени осуждения или сомнения. Особой гордости, впрочем, тоже – Спок прекрасно понимает, что хоть Сарек и доверяет ему, полное одобрение отца придется еще заслужить.

Мамины глаза смеются. Она, конечно, снова тянется поправить его воротник, коснуться щеки, и Спок, наконец, понимает смысл слов, сказанных ею ранее. Материнская любовь иррациональна, самоотверженна и непонятна, но присутствие Аманды странным образом успокаивает. Он видел, как ощутимо напряглась она, стоило ему заговорить про Колинар – натянутая улыбка его нисколько не обманула – но сейчас она уже не боится. То, что сын не собирается сбегать от эмоций, Аманда поняла прежде него самого.

Сам Спок не склонен называть свое решение вступить в Звездный флот, разумеется, обдуманное и взвешенное, бунтарским. Он вполне осознает, что ожидает полукровку в огромном мире за пределами благополучного Вулкана. Спок прекрасно понимает, ему предстоит сталкиваться со своей человеческой половиной гораздо чаще, чем приходилось на родине, и он готов к этому…

Жизнь еще не раз покажет ему, как жестоко он тогда ошибался.

Особенно часто эти картины являются ему перед подъемом, вклиниваясь в зыбкую грань между реальностью и медитативной расслабленностью, обманывая, уводя и заставляя на миг забыть все события последних месяцев, поверить, будто не было в его жизни этой чудовищной потери, этой новой и оттого невыносимой боли…

Спок не склонен жалеть о несбывшемся, а то недолгое сознательное возвращение к болезненным воспоминаниям представляет собой скорее ретроспективный анализ. Но теперь он все чаще понимает одно. Хоть с равной вероятностью он мог тогда остаться на Вулкане и поступить в Академию или сейчас покинуть «Энтерпрайз», присоединившись к соотечественникам, и послужить делу восстановления научного и культурного наследия вулканцев, а все же, проживи он хоть десять жизней, решению отдать себя Звездному флоту не изменил бы никогда. «Дурная кровь», как выразился бы один его знакомый доктор.

В самом начале миссии, направляясь на мостик, Спок бесчисленное количество раз задавался одним и тем же вопросом: правильно ли он поступил, оставшись на «Энтерпрайзе»? Первое время он даже решил, что зря затеял тот разговор с послом, позволил заронить в свой разум ту безосновательную уверенность, будто в любой вселенной им с Джимом суждено повторять одну и ту же судьбу, снова и снова обнаруживая себя подле другого. Будь Спок человеком, давно бы корил себя за то, что позволил своему старшему альтер-эго принять решение за себя. Но постепенно пришло осознание – никакого другого решения быть и не могло, пожилой вулканец просто назвал вещи своими именами.

В конце концов никто не знает тебя лучше, чем ты сам.

_But I watched the world float to the dark side of the moon,_

_I feel there is nothing I can do, yeah…_

Это не твоя вина, ты сделал все, что мог.

Так потом скажут ему не раз. Все те, кто понятия не имеет, какие чувства сейчас бурлят у него внутри. Когда погибает чья-то родная планета, трудно действительно сопереживать, можно лишь молчать да отделываться банальными фразами.

Как такового, уничтожения Вулкана Спок не видел. В те мгновения, когда члены экипажа «Энтерпрайза» с ужасом и недоверием следили, как некогда огромное и густонаселенное небесное тело схлопывается до бесконечно малых размеров, оставляя после себя лишь воспоминания да растерянную горстку спасенных обитателей, он сам находился в транспортаторной, пытаясь осознать и пережить другую гибель, гораздо более личную.

Запись разрушения Вулкана он увидит уже потом, не раз и не два: и когда они в деталях будут продумывать план уничтожения «Нарады» и когда специальная комиссия Звездного флота начнет расследование обстоятельств первого приключения «Энтерпрайза», и когда Спок-старший согласится рассказать коллегам о свойствах красной материи, и еще…

А тот самый день стал для него одним огромным потрясением.

Слишком поздно они все поняли, чем грозит Вулкану непонятного назначения бур, успевший проторить к ядру планеты путь чудовищной начинке крошечного посольского корабля в недрах «Нарады».

Вспомнив о вулканских старейшинах, удалившихся в пещеру, Спок почти обрадовался возможности действовать, быть полезным хоть чем-нибудь. Забыть о стратегии и долговременных планах и думать лишь о том, как увернуться от очередной каменной глыбы, и анализировать лишь каменную поверхность с той точки зрения, продержится ли она время, необходимое для транспортации.

И все равно ничто из этого не могло подавить того ощущения полной беспомощности, которое охватило его тогда на платформе, хватающего воздух в попытке удержать уже несуществующую руку Аманды. Впервые в жизни Споку пришлось потерять близкого человека. И мысль о том, что той, которая лишь секунду назад была рядом, больше нет, казалась невыносимой.

Потом он узнал о гибели Вулкана – мысль о технологии, способной с такой легкостью уничтожать целые миры, укладывалась в сознании неохотно – и попытался, честно попытался занять разум физикой и математикой, выстраивая гипотезы вместе с Джимом и юным Чеховым. Мягкие губы Ниоты – он окунулся в поцелуй почти с благодарностью, даже при ее полной неспособности к телепатическому контакту ощущая ее сочувствие и печальную нежность. Новая потеря контроля – драка с Джимом – все потом, потом, потом…

Но никто на мостике, и даже вечная язва Маккой, не произнес ни слова банальностей. Кораблю, Звездному Флоту, Земле, Федерации было не до промедлений, и Спок включился в работу, чувствуя, как привычный порядок исцеляет его вернее, чем самая глубокая медитация.

_I watched the world float to the dark side of the moon,_

_After all I knew it had to be something to do with you._

Ну вот почему Кирк пятой точкой чуял, что без Спока эта заварушка точно не обошлась?!

Как оказалось, он был на все сто прав, хотя с виновником немного промахнулся, ведь в расчеты вмешался неучтенный фактор в виде старшего вулканца. Даже не удивительно, что его занесло аккурат в ту же пещеру, в которой отсиживался горемычный отшельник. Кирк бы скорее поразился, промахнись он мимо.

А вот мелдинг оказался полной и не слишком приятной неожиданностью. Джим, никогда не испытывавший такой выворачивающей на изнанку боли потери и чудовищной вины, предпочел бы и дальше оставаться в блаженном неведении. Он уже понял, насколько глубже людей переживают вулканцы собственные немногочисленные ошибки, и если Спок-старший ждал, будто Кирк примется обвинять его в гибели Вулкана, тот был от этого далек.

Но вот в разговоре об эпической дружбе Джима со Споком пожилой вулканец ступил на тонкий лед. Параллельные вселенные никогда полностью не повторяют друг друга – на то ведь они и параллельные, правда? – и почему бы людям… то есть человеку и вулканцу, связанным долгой дружбой в одном мире, не ненавидеть друг друга в другом? Понимающих взглядов, бросаемых на него искоса старшим Споком, равно как и его оскорбительно-снисходительной полуулыбки Джим предпочел не замечать.

И все же поразительно, насколько тесно все события в его жизни за последние несколько месяцев связаны со Споком! Сначала чертов нерешаемый «Кобаяси Мару», трибунал и абсурдный вулканский треп о беспроигрышных ситуациях. Потом отстранение Джима, сумасшедшая гонка, спор, гибель Вулкана и боль в глазах Спока там, в транспортаторной. И еще этот дурацкий спор о спасении Земли, безуспешные попытки переубедить этого зеленокрового консерватора, окончившиеся серьезной опасностью для Джима отморозить задницу на этой насквозь промерзшей планетке. А если пожилой вулканец все-таки не врет, и возможность переправиться на корабль, идущий на варп-скорости, существует, Кирку предстоит еще как минимум одно незабываемое свидание с действующим капитаном «Энтерпрайза».

Нет, ну и куда теперь Джиму деваться от этого остроухого гада?

_I really don’t mind what happens now and then_

_As long as you’ll be my friend at the end._

От внимания Кирка не ускользнуло то, с какой теплотой смотрел на него Спок-старший.

И это немного выводило из равновесия. Во-первых, потребовалось колоссальное усилие, чтобы без внутреннего сопротивления называть этого незнакомого вулканца Споком. А, во-вторых, при попытке сопоставить понятия «вулканец» и «эмоции», тем более «положительные эмоции» разум Джима откровенно пасовал. Пока что все остроухие, которых он встречал, могли на равных играть в гляделки с кирпичной стеной.

Но эмоциональный перенос поразил его до глубины души. При том, что он в этом случае играл роль свидетеля, а тому же Споку приходилось со всем этим справляться ежедневно. Но помимо горечи потери Джим уловил и кое-что другое. Пожилой вулканец не упомянул об этом, и человек не стал требовать объяснений.

Свежая боль Спока-старшего была, несомненно, сильна. Но под ней, на самом дне, Кирк почувствовал застарелую печаль. Та самая, которую он, смешанную со сдержанной радостью от встречи, увидел на лице вулканца в момент узнавания.

И теперь он мог сколько угодно убеждать собеседника в том, что в этой реальности Спок – _чертов гоблин, выкинувший его с корабля, не моргнув глазом!_ – далек от того, чтобы бросаться Джиму на шею при встрече, этот теплый огонек, который он разжег своим появлением в этой обледенелой пещере, засел внутри и у него. Слишком соблазнительно оказалось поверить в слова вулканца, представить, каково это – быть тем, на кого смотрят _вот так_?

Лучший друг, почти брат, это замечательно, правда? Поэтому Кирк ни слова не сказал в ответ на самоубийственную идею Спока-старшего, который, между прочим, предпочел в ее исполнении не участвовать, по транспортировке на корабль в варп-ускорении. Чтобы все началось, необходимо для начало быть рядом, а там уж Джим что-нибудь придумает. Пусть обещание так и осталось невысказанным и зыбким, такую возможность нельзя упускать – Кирк мало в чем в своей жизни был уверен больше.

А чтобы выгорело, он многое готов вынести.

_If I go crazy then will you still_

_Call_ _me_ _Superman__?_

Земные книги всегда описывают потерю контроля одинаково.

Спок хорошо знаком с человеческой литературой, ему не раз приходилось читать о багровой пелене, застилающей глаза, или о бешеной волне гнева, сметающей выстроенные в сознании барьеры самообладания.

На самом деле все не так. Или человеческие критерии не применимы к вулканцам.

Волна раскаленной добела ярости, чей огонек теплился где-то глубоко, пока не встретился с нелогичной и разрушительной силой по имени Джим Кирк, с легкостью перехлестывает через хрупкие плотины логики и здравого смысла. Эмоции, некогда загнанные вулканцами под скорлупу самообладания, действительно слишком сильны, и этому потоку смешны хлипкие мостики сознания.

Спок просто хочет, чтобы человек перед ним замолчал, что может быть проще?

Этого он достигает первым же ударом. Но вулканец понимает, что ему нужно больше. Этот человек постоянно его раздражает, мешает существованию, так почему не решить проблему раз и навсегда? Если Джим Кирк больше не сможет дышать, то не сможет и разговаривать. Даже в таком состоянии его логика безупречна, хоть и первобытно жестока.

Трудностей возникнуть не должно, вулканцы намного сильнее людей, и в подтверждение этому каждый удар Спока отшвыривает человека словно тряпичную куклу, пока он не оказывается распростертым на консоли, целиком во власти противника.

Когда Спок сжимает пальцами горло Джима, все абсолютно ясно. Он чувствует угасающий пульс и безрезультатные попытки человека втолкнуть в легкие хоть немного воздуха, и знает, что стоит ему приложить лишь небольшое усилие, как…

\- Спок!

Реальность, сложная и многогранная, впивающаяся в него десятком пораженных и испуганных взглядов, наваливается в ту же секунду. Всепоглощающее желание человека выжить, которое секунду назад Спок пытался подавить, мгновенно отрезвляет его, заставляя отдернуть руку, будто обжегшись. Отвернувшись от Джима, он обращается к доктору Маккою. Он знает, что говорит правильные слова, но сознание отказывается их фиксировать, настойчиво напоминая, насколько оно, оказывается, легко может подчиниться «побежденным» инстинктам и животным страстям.

Стремительно вышагивая по коридорам «Энтерпрайза», Спок мало что замечает вокруг, даже не составляя себе труда разглядеть мелькающие по сторонам лица. Он знает, насколько тщетна эта попытка бегства, тем более на космическом корабле, где уже завтра ему придется взглянуть в глаза тем же людям, сегодня бывшим свидетелями вспышки его ярости на мостике.

Только он не уверен, сможет ли.

Что он теперь скажет Кирку? С первого дня полета обстоятельства постоянно сталкивают их вместе, и до недавнего времени вулканец гордился своим умением оставаться собранным и логичным, противопоставляя свою рациональность человеческому непостоянству. А что подумает о нем Джим теперь, когда выяснилось, что вулканское самообладание не настолько незыблемо, как все привыкли считать? Сможет ли Кирк доверять ему как раньше?

Правда, почему Спока должно все это волновать, совершенно непонятно.

_If I’m alive and well, will you be_

_There_ _holding_ _my_ _hand__?_

\- В любом случае мы должны попасть на корабль Неро незамеченными.

_И где он шляется?! За это время можно корабль несколько раз с экскурсией обойти!_

Горло уже не дерет, дышать можно почти без боли, да и не будут злобные инопланетные захватчики ждать, пока новоиспеченный капитан «Энтерпрайза» оправится от разрушительного действия вулканского темперамента.

Но зарубку на память: не забыть сказать Споку-старшему пару ласковых по поводу фееричного начала «долгой и плодотворной дружбы», неплохо бы сделать.

\- Туда просто так не зайдешь, Джим. Учитывая, какие у них технологии…

Боунс, хмурясь, пытается извлечь из памяти все знания физики. Он ощутимо волнуется, и Джим благодарен, что друг просто рядом. Учитывая колкие взгляды, которые время от времени бросает на него Ухура, Кирку сейчас необходима вся возможная поддержка.

\- Математические расчеты не подтверждают твое предложение.

Им отчаянно не хватает одного дьявольски умного – и чересчур сильного на вкус Джима – вулканского засранца. Сейчас Кирк не видит расписанных послом блестящих перспектив их сотрудничества, но почему-то уверен, что будь Спок здесь, хотя бы одну работоспособную гипотезу они бы уже сформулировали.

\- Капитан Кирк. Капитан Кирк!

Ладно, ладно, он недооценил свою команду. Похоже, гипотеза у них сейчас появится.

\- Да, мистер Чехов. Что у вас?

Но зачем обманывать себя? Ему нужна не идея, хотя план проникновения на «Нараду» неплохо бы и иметь, а присутствие невыносимого вулканского умника. Интеллектуальный пинг-понг, если угодно. Электризующее ощущение пристального изучающего взгляда на затылке. Спокойный голос, излагающий сумасшедшие идеи. Да, у Джима все еще свежи воспоминания о вулканских пальцах, сомкнувшихся на горле, но он готов доверять Споку, готов нырнуть в ледяной омут доверия, даже не зная дна.

Спок сейчас нужен ему. Им всем.

\- Вычислив курс "Нарады" от Вулкана, я определил, что Неро пролетит мимо Сатурна.

Хорошо, хорошо, это было подло! Упоминать в такой момент об Аманде – это не просто бить по больному, это как плеснуть кислотой на свежую рану. Но посол четко дал понять, что нужно «вызвать сильные эмоции», а как это сделать иначе, Джим не знал.

\- Вы же сказали, что нельзя попадаться ему на глаза. Если мистер Скотт достигнет ускорения-4 и мы выйдем из варпа позади одного из спутников Сатурна, скажем, Титана…

Нет, он отказывается верить, что будь Спок хоть трижды на него обижен (_да-да-да, вулканцы не обижаются, я вас умоляю, кто-нибудь еще в это верит?!_), он способен в такое время взять самоотвод.

\- …то магнитное искажение, образуемое кольцами планеты, сделает нас невидимыми для сенсоров Неро. Оттуда, если не будет мешать бур, мы проникнем на их корабль.

Джим сейчас не может полностью сконцентрироваться на словах юного энсина, и ему немного стыдно. Но он знает, что и Чехов сейчас бы многое отдал за короткий кивок спокового одобрения.

\- Да, может, и получится.

А что если им… ничего не удастся? Вдруг Спок так и не перестанет считать его способным повернуть нож в свежей ране, а сам Джим всю оставшуюся жизнь будет шарахаться от вулканской руки?

\- Погоди, парень. Тебе сколько лет?

Или вдруг Спок потеряет к нему последние остатки уважения? Джим уже оправился от стычки, да и есть за него кому поволноваться, но сочтет ли вулканец себя обязанным быть рядом? Что если он, как только они спасут Землю, попросит перевод и слиняет с «Энтерпрайза»? Как бы не так!

\- Семнадцать, сэр.

Да он сейчас сам отправится искать этого упертого вулканца и за шкирку притащит на мостик!

\- А, отлично, ему семнадцать!

В любое другое время Джим бы только посмеялся над хмурым Боунсом, у которого в голове явно не укладывается, что судьба его родной планеты находится в руках семнадцатилетнего пацана. Но сейчас Кирка больше волнует кое-кто другой.

_Пять._

_Четыре._

_Три._

_Два._

_Один…_

\- Доктор.

Джим украдкой переводит дух и чувствует, как распутывается в груди тугой узел напряжения.

\- Мистер Чехов прав. Я подтверждаю данные его телеметрии.

И Кирк, прикусывающий изнутри щеку, чтобы не расплыться в довольной ухмылке в самый неподходящий момент, наконец, может полностью сосредоточиться на спасении Земли.

_I’ll keep you by my side_

_With my superhuman might_

_Kryptonite_

С первого же дня начала миссии «Энтерпрайза» в душе Джима зарождается подозрение, что все вокруг знают больше него.

У Спока-старшего, поздравляющего новоиспеченного капитана по видеосвязи, вид матерого заговорщика. Взгляд адмирала Пайка, по-отечески напутствующего молодой экипаж лучшего корабля во Флоте, яснее всяких слов говорит _«я-же-говорил-что-из-вас-получится-отличная-команда!»_, и адресован этот взгляд преимущественно Кирку со Споком. Даже от посла Сарека не слышно ни слова протеста по поводу продолжения его сыном карьеры звездолетчика, что Джим тоже считает хорошим знаком.

Старший помощник, конечно, заставил его поволноваться, прежде чем эффектно возникнуть на пороге мостика и, невинно хлопая глазками, понести какую-то чушь по поводу вакантного места офицера по науке и рекомендациях. И даже ухом не повел, гад!

Иногда Кирк готов душу продать, чтобы влезть в эту остроухую голову, хотя он и сомневается, что выдержит столько разумного, доброго, вечного и логичного в придачу. Но все же безумно интересно, что побудило Спока вернуться на «Энтерпрайз»? Длинные ноги Ухуры? Собственная научная лаборатория? Ежедневные бодрящие перепалки с Боунсом? Нежелание улучшать демографическую ситуацию на Новом Вулкане? Не то, чтобы Кирк возражал, совсем напротив, но тем не менее.

Хотя… одна идейка у него все-таки есть.

Джим понимает, что это ничего такого не значит, но когда Спок после вечеринки по поводу отправления «Энтерпрайза» в первый самостоятельный полет перед тем, как уединиться с явно ожидающей этого Ухурой, подошел к капитану и сдержанно поинтересовался, расположен ли тот к играм в шахматы, Кирку пришлось призвать все свое самообладание, чтобы не ляпнуть что-нибудь неподобающе самодовольное.

Вместо этого он с самым серьезным видом обсудил со старпомом время и место их первой партии, а потом с силой прикусил губу, чтобы не бросить уже в спину вулканцу лукавое «Это свидание!».

Да, ножки у его связистки действительно шикарные. И для своих научников Спок – царь, бог и непререкаемый авторитет. И для поддержания тонуса нет ничего лучше, чем словесный спарринг с Маккоем. А плодить детишек, будь даже все вулканки писаными красавицами, рано или поздно осточертеет.

Но Джим надеется, что на окончательное решение Спока повлияло кое-что другое.

_You_ _called_ _me_ _strong__, __you_ _called_ _me_ _weak__,_

_But_ _still_ _your_ _secrets_ _I_ _will_ _keep_

_You_ _took for granted all the times I never let you down_

Их отношения напоминают войну.

Затяжную, позиционную и оттого безнадежную. Сохрани как можно больше своих секретов и выведай как можно больше слабостей оппонента. Поэтому на мостике они друг с другом в высшей степени корректны и вежливы, не касаясь в разговорах иных тем кроме текущей работы. Поэтому на людях оба замкнуты и колючи, и где бы ни произошла случайная встреча – в столовой, спортзале или коридоре – на зубах вязнут формальности, и происходи дело на Земле, их беседы не касались бы ничего кроме погоды. Поэтому стоит одному попасть в лазарет, другой является туда сразу же, как позволяют обязанности, но высказать личное участие считается словно бы дурным тоном – все пожелания скорейшего выздоровления высказываются, чтобы подчеркнуть необходимости скорейшего возобновления работы. И поэтому, когда они наедине, к примеру, за шахматной партией в каюте капитана, их разговор обоим гораздо важнее баталии, ведущейся на доске, – каждая фраза-снаряд сопровождается пристальным взглядом, выискивающим прорехи в обороне противника. Что бы кто ни утверждал, до взаимного доверия им еще не один парсек.

Но Джим видит, как все это постепенно меняется.

Иногда его отчаянно подмывает поймать до оскомины правильного вулканца на логическом противоречии. Спок частенько позволяет себе замечания по поводу человеческого поведения – угадайте с трех раз какого! – но лишь в последнее время Кирк стал замечать, насколько по-разному его старпом каждый раз расставляет акценты. И теперь, стоит вулканцу отметить некоторые человеческие качества, как свидетельствующие о несомненной силе, Джим прикусывает язык, чтобы не напомнить тому, как еще пару месяцев назад тот называл их же признаком слабости. Осознание того, что непогрешимые остроухие умники не менее людей склонны к самообману, почему-то вселяет некоторую уверенность.

Кирк молчит еще и потому, что Споку и так нелегко. Для существа, пережившего в буквальном смысле крушение своего мира, вулканец держится достаточно бодро. Джим не психолог, боже упаси, и меньше всего склонен копаться во внутренних мотивах старпома, но подставить дружеское плечо он всегда готов. И Спок воспринимает это как должное. Делать какие-то выводы, конечно, рано, но Кирк иногда позволяет себе робкую надежду, что это может стать началом их дружбы.

Теперь Споку предстоит привыкать к человеческому поведению и образу мышления, что, должно быть, нелегко тому, кто всю жизнь прожил на Вулкане, но после недавних событий ничья жизнь уже не потечет по-старому. Кирк понимает это и на многое закрывает глаза. Успокоиться и зализать раны необходимо не только вулканцу.

Поэтому, когда им вдвоем с раненым Споком приходится вытаскивать из обрушившейся пещеры пострадавших, капитан, краем глаза замечая, как стискивает зубы его старпом, старается перенести большую часть веса на свое плечо. Поэтому, стоит кому-то из экипажа позволить себе неосторожную реплику, касающуюся того, что Спок не так давно потерял, Кирк тут как тут, мгновенно переводит все в шутку, одаривая болтуна тяжелым взглядом. И поэтому, даже если в их приватных разговорах ему удается вытянуть ничтожные крупицы правды о Споке, Джим ведет себя как ни в чем не бывало. Старпом может быть спокоен, Кирк сохранит его секреты как свои собственные.

Для этого друзья и нужны, правда?

_You stumbled in and bumped your head,_

_If not for me then you'd be dead_

_I picked you up and put you back on solid ground_

Порой Споку кажется, что Джим подвержен суицидальным наклонностям.

Для капитана, ответственного за несколько сотен жизней членов экипажа, а иногда еще и за тех, кого «Энтерпрайзу» положено защищать по долгу службы, Кирк поразительно беспечно относится к собственному благополучию и здоровью и преступно легкомысленно – к жизни. Какие еще выводы можно сделать на основе такого поведения?

Причины, разумеется, заключаются совсем в другом. В обостренном капитанском чувстве справедливости. В самоотверженной преданности ему членов экипажа, которых Джим просто не может подвести. В его желании защитить команду пусть и ценой собственной жизни. И в непоколебимой вере Кирка, что безвыходных ситуаций не существует.

Хотя с начала первой миссии «Энтерпрайза» Споку и пришлось – во многом благодаря своему пожилому альтер-эго – пересмотреть границы применимости формальной логики, это не значит, будто он имеет основания одобрять подобное поведение своего непосредственного начальства. В конце концов, постоянно подвергать свою жизнь неоправданному в большинстве случаев риску никак не входит в должностные обязанности капитана корабля. Потеря любой жизни невосполнима, и Спок не делает вид, будто ему легко выбирать, но первым он всегда отправится на спасение Джима.

Он не должен даже думать об этом, но в такие критические моменты вулканец с пугающей ясностью осознает, что не готов жить без постоянного присутствия рядом Кирка. О том, что если капитан так и будет находиться подле него, жить без него Спок тем более не научится, он старается не думать еще старательнее. Ухватиться за спасительную уловку _это-мой-долг_ гораздо легче, а анализ ситуации сам собой откладывается на потом.

К тому же вулканец не уверен, что Джим способен выжить без него. Даже задайся кто на «Энтерпрайзе» целью скрупулезно подсчитать все случаи, когда Спок спасал своего капитана, то потерял бы счет им уже через пару месяцев. Доктор Маккой, в приступах умопомрачения желая высказать вулканцу благодарность, обычно упоминает, сколько седых волос у него не прибавилось, когда старпом в очередной раз спас Кирка от ранения, а зачастую – от верной гибели. Спок не склонен считать это своей заслугой, но в очередной раз протягивая руку висящему над очередной пропастью Джиму, он думает об одном.

Я тебя не отпущу.

_If I go crazy then will you still_

_Call me Superman?_

\- Капитан, по-моему, мостик сейчас не самое подходящее место для Долмана Трои.

\- Я сам решу, подходящее или нет!

Даже сквозь дымку любовного помешательства пробивается понимание, что Спок обижен, насколько это может относиться к вулканцу. С самого появления на корабле этой прекрасной, неукротимой женщины, без которой Джим неизвестно как мог жить раньше, старпом был поразительно терпелив, подчеркнуто избегая контактов с Элаан – _ха! как будто Кирк позволил бы другим мужчинам приближаться к его возлюбленной!_ – и не комментируя неоднозначное общение с ней капитана.

То, что вулканскому терпению пришел конец, Джим узнает, когда, уже позже, Спок просит разрешения поговорить с ним наедине. По тому, как вулканец впечатывает ладонь в переборку в какой-то паре сантиметров от его головы, ясно, что до этого Спока останавливала только перестрелка с клингонцами. Кирку даже не надо смотреть в глаза старпома, чтобы облечь в слова то, что он ощущает каждой клеточкой кожи.

Вулканец ревнует.

И он не просто раздражен, он в ярости, и Джим пытается еще сильнее вжаться в переборку. Поразительно, но мыслей об Элаан, ждущей его на мостике, у него не возникает.

\- Капитан, вы не задумывались, насколько безответственно ваше поведение?

Кирк ловит себя на самоубийственном желании саркастично рассмеяться. Ну кем надо быть, чтобы требовать от человека, тем более влюбленного человека, логичного поведения? Только вулканцем, влю…

Погодите-ка.

Стараясь не заострять внимание на том, как остужает любовную горячку одно только присутствие старпома, Джим прокручивает в памяти все эпизоды, которым он придавал такое большое значение до встречи с Элаан и перестал придавать теперь. Спок, по-прежнему возвышающийся над ним, спокойствия не прибавляет, и Кирку отчаянно хочется сбежать. По крайней мере с Долманом Трои все предельно ясно: она женщина, он мужчина, и их любовь…

\- Мне надо идти, - быстро говорит ДжейТи, ужом проскальзывая между вулканцем и стеной, и уже разворачивается, чтобы направиться на мостик…

Его запястье ловят крепкие пальцы. Кирка словно током прошибает, и он замирает в полуобороте, не в силах взглянуть в лицо старпома, но и сбежать тоже не в силах.

\- Капитан, - едва слышно зовет его Спок, и совсем шепотом: – Джим.

Вулканские пальцы выпускают его запястье, и он, панически боясь лишиться контакта, тут же накрепко сплетает их со своими. Почему с ним всегда так? На роду ему, что ли, написано если уж влюбляться, то отчаянно?

На мостик все-таки приходится вернуться. Элаан, эта взбалмошная, невоспитанная девчонка, все еще там. Приходится отослать ее в каюту, хотя без боя она и не сдается.

Потом надо еще объяснить Боунсу, как он излечился от ее слез, но Джим даже задумываться об этом не хочет. Спок наверняка что-нибудь придумает.

А истинная причина пусть останется между ними.

_If I’m alive and well,_

_Will you be there holding my hand?_

Откровенно говоря, Спок удивлен, увидев капитана на пороге своей каюты.

Шахматной игры на сегодняшний вечер у них не запланировано. Вулканец не смог бы сегодня на ней сосредоточиться, для начала необходимо привести в порядок мысли.

Два дня назад, впервые со для смерти Аманды, он не смог спасти от гибели человека. На этот раз члена геологической экспедиции, попавшего под облучение местных кристаллов. В попытках определить источник, они потеряли драгоценное время, и в результате Спок получил несколько ожогов, а геолог умер, как только оказался в транспортаторной.

Пришлось, конечно, выдержать традиционную вялую перепалку с доктором Маккоем, но из лазарета вулканцу удалось вырваться на следующий же день. Гораздо сложнее было справиться с ранами душевными, разбередившими воспоминания о той, чья смерть заставила его почувствовать себя таким же беспомощным. Остальные члены экипажа избегают поднимать эту тему в его присутствии, да он и сомневается, что в подобной ситуации можно найти какие-то правильные слова.

Зато, похоже, не сомневается Кирк. Судя по решительно поджатым губам и залегшей меж бровей складке, он явился поговорить именно о произошедшем.

\- Можно мне войти?

Спок колеблется. Он не уверен, что хочет слышать слова капитана, какими бы идущими от чистого сердца они ни были. Но…

Он ждал Джима. Ждал, что тот заметит, как ему нелегко. Что не успокоится после выписки вулканца из лазарета, зная, что мучают его старпома вовсе не ожоги. Кирк как никто другой понимает, как давит на плечи ответственность.

Поэтому Спок молча делает шаг в сторону, впуская капитана. И не жалеет об этом, потому что тот действительно находит те самые слова:

\- Так и должно быть… Я тоже привыкнуть не могу.

Джим не контактный телепат, да и она не работает через одежду, но почему-то вулканцу кажется, будто с прикосновением ему передается часть человеческой уверенности.

\- Спасибо, капитан.

_I__’__ll_ _keep_ _you_ _by_ _my_ _side_

_With_ _my_ _superhuman_ _might_

_Kryptonite_

\- Значит, совместимость?

Джим хмурится, и Спок на всякий случай с особой осторожностью выбирает слова.

\- Именно, капитан.

Кирк устало вздыхает, и вулканец тут же осознает свой промах.

\- Да, Джим.

\- И в чем это выражается? – продолжает допытываться тот.

Впрочем, к неуемному человеческому любопытству Спок уже привык.

\- В основном люди не способны к адекватному восприятию вулканской телепатии, - пускается в объяснения он. – Только относительное меньшинство может служить полноценными акцепторами эмоционального переноса и так же полно делиться своими мыслями при мелдинге.

Джим в задумчивости прикусывает нижнюю губу.

\- Твоя мама… она была такой, да?

Спок слегка кивает – _именно такой_.

\- А как ты узнал, что мы совместимы? – не успокаивается Кирк.

Начинается самое сложное.

\- Сначала по некоторым косвенным признакам, - признается вулканец и медленно добавляет: - Слияние разумов только подтвердило мою гипотезу.

Джим недоуменно моргает. Спок и рад был бы не напоминать капитану о том случае, но утаивать такую важную информацию он не имеет права.

\- Когда вас отравил газ, который используют в своем оружии аборигены с Каппы III, вы были несколько… не в себе. Я оценил ситуацию как критическую и позволил себе прибегнуть к мелдингу, чтобы вернуть ваш рассудок в адекватное состояние.

Такое объяснение удовлетворительно лишь на время, но Кирк, похоже, размышляет совсем о другом.

\- И что это значит для меня… нас?

_Нас_ – слово слишком опасное, и Спок пока избегает называть его даже мысленно.

\- Ничего, кроме того, что ты захочешь сам, Джим, - честно отвечает он. – Однако осмелюсь заметить, что новый уровень взаимопонимания между нами положительно скажется на нашей совместной работе.

Кирк одаривает его долгим взглядом странно блестящих глаз, а потом вдруг расплывается в широченной ухмылке.

\- Я так и знал, что никуда от тебя не денусь!

Затем следует уже традиционный для капитана дружеский хлопок по плечу, но Джим не спешит отводить руку. Когда человеческие пальцы сжимают его предплечье, Спок никак это не комментирует, позволяя прикосновению длиться, и улыбается в ответ, глазами и уголками губ.

Это больше не война. Не нужно ревностно охранять свои секреты и проявлять чудеса шпионажа, выведывая как можно больше чужих. Это еще и не мир, но перемирие. Теперь можно кивнуть, улыбнуться, сказать что-то большее…

И, наконец, позволить себе надежду.


End file.
